Being Sick
by Ilovereadingsomuch
Summary: Jack gets sick and none of the other guardians know how to take care of him. They turn to you for help. :) This is my first story... You have been warned...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

" No I'm not! He literally pulled out his boomerang and threw it at my FACE!"

"I'd tell you that maybe you should stop pulling pranks but, I know you aren't ever going to."

I pulled out the first aid kit from the cabinet and started working on Jacks forehead; there was a giant gash on it from Bunny's boomerang.

"Since you're a guardian, it should heal faster."

"Thank you. I didn't know what to use to fix it."

"How did you not know?!"

Jack grinned sheepishly," I hadn't been hurt for so long that I didn't know what medicine to use."

I started laughing," That's not a bad thing! It's good that you don't get hurt."

"And if I do, I have nice people to take care of me."

We started laughing, "Just don't make Bunny too mad."

-Page Break-

**A/N: I am soooo new to writing stories so I'm am sorry if it is awful! I will try and make it as good as I can in future stories and they will also be longer, this is just a prologue. I saw this prompt in a Tumblr post so it gave the idea to write a story about it. Critics are totally welcome. Sorry it sucks...**


	2. Chapter 1: Just the beginning

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice, warm afternoon. Spring Break had just arrived and so had the little critters. _Huh, Bunny's special day is coming up_, I thought. I had just turned on my computer to start watching some videos when I heard this loud thunk on the ceiling. I ran outside to see what it was and found Jack laying on my roof. I wasn't expecting to see him in such a warm place.  
"Oh my gosh, you scared me! Are you okay? You took that landing pretty hard."  
He didn't say anything but started sliding down the roof. _Oh no, he is gonna fall off!_ I put out my arms to catch him before he hit the ground.  
"Are you okay?" I asked again. He still didn't answer. I put him down so he could stand up, but he couldn't. He kept on falling over and couldn't keep his balance. I helped walk him inside and set him on the couch.

He looked really sick. I felt his forehead expecting it to be freezing, but instead he was burning up! That's definitely not good for Jack. He wasn't talking very much either. That worried me a lot. I ran into the kitchen to grab a thermometer. I stuck the thermometer into Jacks mouth and once it started beeping and I looked at his temperature.  
"Forty-three degrees. This is not good," I muttered to myself," I need to get the others."  
I didn't exactly have the guardians numbers on speed dial, so I didn't know how to contact them. Jack had always been the one to bring me to them.  
"Jack, I need you to tell me how to contact the other guardians."

* * *

Jack Frost makes everything better. He is so funny and great to hang out with. He is one of my best friends, I could never see him as anything more. None of my other friends believe in him, though. I'm not surprised that my friends don't believe in him because we are 16 years old. But I will never stop being a kid. I had always believed in Jack Frost. The other guardians I weren't too sure about. I just thought that Santa was too good to be true. Once I found that Jack was real, I figured why not the others and he introduced me to them: North,Bunny,Tooth, and Sandy.

* * *

"We need...to go...outside," he weakly replied.  
He looked so awfully pale. I felt bad for him having to do this, but it was for his own good. I helped him off the couch and walked him outside. Once we were out in the open, he pointed his staff in the air and shot ice into the sky.  
"Okay...they..should get here soon."  
_Oh my gosh, I feel so bad for you!_ I thought to myself while walking him back to the couch.  
It was 7 minutes before North and Tooth arrived together at my front door. It was sort of funny to see them knocking at a door to be let in, but this was no laughing matter.  
"Oh I am so glad to see you," I said as I let them in.  
"Is everything alright? Jack rarely ever sends alerts," asked Tooth, who seemed very nervous.  
"Jack is very sick," I lead them to the couch. Tooth gasped and instantly started feeling his warm forehead. She turned back to me and asked, "Did you take his temp?"  
"Yes, it was forty-three degrees."  
"That's not good, mate." I jumped then spun around. Bunny was standing behind us. _How did he even get in?_  
"Bunny! Glad you still care about Jack after all that's happened between you two." North had been quiet the whole time, so it scared me when I heard his booming voice.  
"Has Jack ever had a fever before?"  
The guardians shook their heads.  
"So no one knows what's wrong with him?"  
They all shook their heads again.  
"We need to make him colder." Tooth started to feel his forehead again.  
"Is this something y'all can handle? Because I still have more eggs to be painted."  
"We are fine, Bunny. You may go," North waved him off.  
I turned around to go get ice cold towels for Jack, and nearly jumped out of my skin. Sandy was standing right behind me. "Oh my goodness!" I yelled," Sandy, you really need to be louder when walking behind people." He just put on a sinister smile and walked over to North.  
When I walked back into my living room with the wet towels, North had just finished explaining everything to Sandy. I also noticed that Jack had fallen asleep. That's good, he needs his rest. "Here, I got these for him," Tooth and I placed the towels all over Jacks body," hopefully it will bring his temperature back down. All the way to freezing."  
"It's a good thing his attitude is not as cold as his temperature. Well, with the exception of how he acts to Bunny," Tooth turned towards us, " I wish I could stay, but I have to get back to my fairies. Keep me updated on how he is doing, please." We said our goodbyes and with that, she flew outside and back to her palace.  
I turned towards North and Sandy. "You two should probably go, too. I know you have a lot of work to do. I will take care of Jack, it's not like he has any place to be anyways; it's Spring."  
"Are you sure you can take care of him yourself?"  
"Yes, he is in good hands."  
"Okay, we will come back soon." They both walked out the front door and went off to their business. I looked down at Jack. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. I was about to give him a blanket, but then I realized winter spirits and blankets don't mix. He looked well enough, so I left him there and went to sleep myself.

**A/n: I just realized that since she is 16, she has to have parents right? Lets just say that they went on vacation for Spring Break and she has no siblings. Thank you for all the kind reviews that I have gotten! I've read a lot of fanfics in my life so I know how it feels for that new chapter to come out. I'll try my hardest to not wait a month before coming out with a new chapter! :D**


	3. A quick update for my awesome readers!

**This is just a quick update for you guys...**

**I'm so sorry! There will be a new chapter very very soon, I promise! But I just wanted to mention that I decided not to continue with the whole first person no name basis thing... does that even make since?... because I have Jacks POV now and I needed to make the person an actual somebody... That still doesn't make any sense... You'll see in the next chapter and it will make sense..hopefully. Also, I was very close to abandoning this story because I didn't know where to go with it and I'm a reader not a writer...But I didn't abandon it! And I also didn't know if I should just make them friends or if they should like each other, so leave a review on your opinions about that please!**

**New chapter soon! I am working on it right now!**

** Tanks :)**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 2: Kept inside for too long

**A/N: I really wasn't planning on using Jacks POV yet, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Enjoy :D.**

Chapter 2

It was nine o'clock in the morning.

That feeling when you first get up in the morning...when it is the weekend or a break from school...it's so peaceful...

Then there is that thing you always have to get up for. Don't get me wrong! I really don't mind caring for Jack. But I'm just not a morning person.

Jack was already awake and coughing. He looked like he had barely gotten any sleep. "Good morning," I said as I felt his forehead, I couldn't help but notice the little bit of frost on my hand." Your fever has gone down. That's good. Did you sleep well?"

" No. I was coughing all night. My throat is really sore."

"I'll go get you some medicine." I decided to get him pills instead of syrup. I wouldn't want to go through that torture again either. "Have you ever taken pills before?"

"N- *cough, cough*-No, but I don't care what you give me. As long as it stops this stupid coughing."

"Here, take these. Just put them at the back of your mouth then swallow a bunch of water. So you don't choke."

He was kind of hesitant but took them and thankfully didn't choke.

"So, whats your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Wild'n'Reckless Sherbet... It's from Baskin-Robbins."

We both chuckled.

"Yeah, that does sound like you. Sadly I do not have that. But I do have banana pudding flavor, which is my favorite."

"Were you planning on giving that to me for breakfast?"

"Maybe. You can just have some cereal if you don't-"

"No, no! Banana is fine."

He smiled and we both laughed again. I couldn't help but fall for him a little. He is just so dang cute!

I got him a big bowl of ice cream and made some pop tarts for me. _An ice cream breakfast for me? No thank you._ I needed something to warm me up. Did I mention Jack made it 30 degrees colder in my house?

We ate in silence, which made it pretty awkward after a while. Especially because Jack is never quiet or still and somehow always gets rid of awkward situations.

"Thank you, for taking care of me."

"No problem."

"I almost didn't make it here. I couldn't tell if I was really hot or really cold, and I was close to passing out."

"Well, you did pass out. But you made it here in time. And you were really hot." _In both ways._

"Thank you again."

"Like I said, no problem. You can come to me for anything."

"Where are your parents? If I may ask."

"They are just away on vacation. I didn't feel like going. How are you and Bunny doing?"

"Oh, we're fine. No more gashes."

"That's very good. Ya know, he was pretty worried about you."

"He should be. I'm the one that keeps his believers believin'."

"Ha ha. Yeah, right. You stopped coughing so that medicine seemed to work. You look really tired, get some more sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me." I headed toward my bedroom before I turned around and said, "You're also welcome to use the shower."  
He laughed and we shared quick smiles before I shut my door. _Yep, _definitely cute.

_**Jack's POV**_

I did as she said and got a couple hours of sleep. I felt a lot better every since she gave me those pills, which tasted so much better than the liquid medicine. My muscles were so stiff from sitting and laying for a long time. I wasn't really used to that, or my nose being so runny and stuffed up. I wiped the crust from my eyes and felt the grime that was covering my face. My hair was matted and my clothes were drenched with wet and dry sweat. I decided that I should wash my clothes and take a shower.

It took me forever to find the bathroom. She had such a big house and almost everything was brand new. Her parents were definitely rich. _Why would someone even need all this money and fancy stuff?_ I took off my clothes and started the shower; all the way on cold, just how I like it. There were like 500 bottles, I couldn't figure out a shampoo from a body wash. _Typical girl things... _Once I sorted through everything, I washed the grime out of my hair and the sweat off my body. It felt nice to be under something cold. It wasn't freezing cold though because I had to turn the hot water on a tiny bit so I don't completely freeze it over. _#winterspiritproblems_

I got out, dried myself off before the water froze, and shook the frost out of my hair. I put on a robe that was hanging up in the corner, so I wouldn't be naked while I waited from my clothes to get clean, and went to find the laundry room. It took me twice as long this time. I almost gave up, thinking that they didn't even have a laundry room. I finally washed and changed into them though. Now I just needed a box of tissues. My nose would not stop running! Ugh, I would rather have Bunny hit me in the head 100 times with his boomerang.

I swear to MiM... Every single thing in her house is in plain sight when you don't need it. BUT THEN the time comes where you need a certain item and it disappears. I literally spent a full hour searching her house for a box of tissues.

"Okay, that is it." I said to myself as I walked towards her room. "Where in the world are a box of tissues?"

She turned around from her computer and looked at me standing in her doorway. It looked like she was working on some kind of story. "Um, they are right next to the couch. I left them there for you."

Oh my gosh... That makes perfect sense. I was laying there all day and night! "Oh.. Heh, right. Whatcha workin' on?"

She turned towards her computer quickly and blushed a little. "Oh, i-it's nothing much. Just an extra credit assignment my teacher gave me."

"That sounds like a _lot_ of fun for Winter Break."

"But, Jack, it's Spring Break."

I sinisterly smiled at her,"Not when you're with me." We both laughed at this. I think I have been kept inside for too long.


End file.
